Prince Jocu's Birthday
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Prince himself is celebrating his brithday! And his family and friends are ready to surprise him!


**Another guestsurprise classic! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Back off you guys!" Jocu said, now getting down on all fours and jumping on a high shelf. He was currently running from all of his brothers, Sasha and Rachel, and his father, King Lauhin! It was his birthday and they all wanted to give him birthday tickles!

"Come on son, do not be that way," King Lauhin snickered evilly.

"Father this isn't fair!" Jocu whined, now making sure his tail and everything was out of reach!

"Jocu stop being childish and come and get what you deserve!" Jest bellowed.

"No!"

"You deserve all of this for tickling us too!" Jape said, now jumping to grab his ankle.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Jocu protested, now barely escaping when Vivo made a grab for his long red tail.

"Yes you do you little liar!" Blithe yelled back. "You tickle all of us when we don't expect it!"

"And now we've got you right where we want you!" Jovi smirked.

"And get ready for a tickle torture of your life!" Amio laughed, now waving his tails playfully!

"You all are terrible! Absolutely terrible!" Jocu said, now curling up more on the high shelf!

"You can't stay up there forever Jocu!" Vivo whined.

"No, he cannot." King Lauhin laughed, now walking over to the shelf and literally picking it up!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Father put it down!" Jocu yelled in shock.

King Lauhin only smirked and began shaking it! Jocu then jumped on the stairwell for safety and Sasha and Rachel jumped on his back!

"H-hey! You two troublemakers!" He chuckled, trying to shake them off.

"We've got you birthday boy!" Sasha giggled.

"And we're gonna help tickle you!" Rachel added.

"Oh I don't think so," He grinned wickedly, now turning over and playfully tickling their necks and stomachs. The girls began giggling and laughing as he captured them.

"He's down! After him!" King Lauhin ordered, now running at them fast!

"Hang on ladies! You're going for a ride!" Jocu smirked, now throwing them over his shoulders, getting down on all fours, and taking off down the castle hallway.

"WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls squealed since he was running so fast.

"Sons, follow my lead." King Lauhin said, now gaining on Jocu. He was one of the few that could actually catch Jocu! "Get back here Jocu!"

"No!" Jocu laughed, now looking over his shoulder, but he yelled in shock as his father grabbed his tail in his large black hand.

"I've got you!"

"GAH! FATHER RELEASE ME!"

But it was no use. Vivo came and got the girls off Jocu's back and then all of them gathered around the captured prince. Soon Jocu was in a fit of laughter.

"BIRTHDAY TICKLES!" Vivo laughed, now tickling Jocu's neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIVO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"My my, what a sensitive stomach!" Blithe chortled, tickling all over Jocu's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH BLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHTHE!"

"I've got his abs!" Sasha smiled, using her pretty nails to scribble all over him.

"AHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHA!"

"I'm going to tickle his shoulder blades!" Jest smirked, now sliding his large dark navy hands under his shoulders and tickling his shoulder. Jocu arched his back so fast, he almost got free!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP JEST! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Tickle tickle tickle," Rachel laughed, now blowing raspberries in his ears.

"YOU'RE TOAST RAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL!" Jocu laughed, now turning and blowing a fast raspberry in her stomach since she was close to him!

"AH! JOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU!" She giggled.

"Hey! No tickling back!" Jape said, now running and tickling behind Jocu's ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"And we've got his legs and thighs!" Amio said, while he and Jovi used their claws to tickle all over him.

"Tickle tickle tickle," Jovi laughed, now scribbling even harder and playfully!

"And I've got his feet," King Lauhin smiled, now bending down and picking up Jocu's large feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FATHER! FATHER NO!" Jocu pleaded, now squirming hard to get away.

"Sorry son, but you need to get some tickles on your special day. Let's get this done," King Lauhin laughed, now using his large and powerful claws to scribble and claw at his son's feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH FATHER FATHER STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jocu screamed, now thrashing so powerfully that all of his muscles flexed.

"Wow! He looks so happy!" Rachel giggled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHN'T! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

After a few minutes, they released the prince. Jocu then jumped to his feet and got into a playful stance with his bum in the air and shaking his tails. He wasn't even exhausted!

"Alright, this calls for payback!" Jocu laughed out.

"Bring it my son," King Lauhin chuckled, now bending down in the same stance. The other brothers followed their father's example. Rachel and Sasha could only laugh as they saw all of them run at each other and began a tickle fight all over again!

"I hope Jocu has had a great birthday," Sasha laughed.

"You bet I have!" He laughed, now turning and looking at the girls. "Now get over here and have some fun!"

"Well, we…."

"Come on you two!" King Lauhin laughed, now grabbing both girls and handing them to his son.

"And for my next birthday wish, I wish to tickle you both to pieces," Jocu laughed, now picking them up and tickled them to bits! One thing's for sure, Prince Jocu's birthday was truly truly fantastic!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it. This was a request done for Guestspeaker3509. I am still on a request hiatus so I will not be doing anymore requests for a while because I have a few stories in the making. But I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I understand, Amiga! This was an awesome story! :)**


End file.
